Kingdom Hearts: Fixing a broken heart
by Trueskillzz
Summary: A family fic of Sora, Kairi and their son.


Alpha chapter: Memories of the past

It was 2 am at the southern island of the Destiny Islands. The night was calm and silent. Occasionally you could hear a small wind coming up but besides that there was complete silence. Such nights were very rare on the southern island and everyone was enjoying the tranquillity and drifting away in their dreams.

Except for one little soul in a certain house. A small boy no more than 8 years old was mumbling, struggling and kicking the air as he was seemingly fighting against an invisible enemy. Drops of sweat were rolling down his pained face and he was desperately gasping for air.

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened and he let out a small shriek of surprise. He abruptly sat up in his bed and gazed right in the empty space in front of him. The boy then carefully checked his surroundings before wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Robin silently cursed to himself. This was already the third time this week. At this rate he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He really hated these unusually calm nights.

"Damn it all..." he mumbled to himself as he was trying to stop his hands from trembling. Ever since he began living this life the nightmares have been haunting him more frequently than ever. This one was by far one of the worst he had and now his night was ruined.

Since sleeping was now out of the question Robin carefully climbed out of the bed and made his way to the door. He softly opened it and got out of his room. He flinched as he struggled to carefully close the door. He knew he shouldn't move like this. After all, his wounds were not yet fully healed.

But right now he couldn't care less as his eyes met the door next to his. The door that led to the room where 'they' were sleeping. The least he wanted now was 'them' waking up because of his clumsiness.

Silently, Robin made his way to the room at the far end of the hallway; the bathroom. Once there he put on the lights, filled himself a glass of water and took a look in the mirror. Truth to be told, he looked terrible. The bags under his left eye were clearly visible while his right eye was still tightly wrapped under bandages. His spiky, auburn hair was even messier than it originally was and his bandaged wounds were really starting to hurt.

Robin again took a look at his bandaged eye and almost immediately bad memories were resurfacing. He did some terrible things in the past, that was for sure. Maybe the nightmares were some sort of a punishment. If that was the case, then he completely deserved it.

Robin slightly grimaced, he was a fool for thinking he could erase his sins with his death. That was clearly the case when he was unexpectedly revived after he sacrificed himself in order to take Xehanort down with him. Though he was still astonished about the sentence he received from the council of judges at Radiant Garden. Shouldn't they be putting him in a heavily guarded prison cell or something.

Well, most of the crowd at the trial had agreed with him on that in some sort of way. After all, his sacrifice wasn't really worth much when you would compare it to the things he had done. Most of the population on the world would rather see him staying dead instead of coming back and still the council decided to put him under surveillance on the Destiny Islands. It was not even on Radiant Garden. No, on Destiny Islands. A different world that was light years away from Radiant Garden.

There had to be a catch somewhere. Maybe they were planning on using him in the upcoming war. It wouldn't surprise him if they put him in the vanguard or something like that.

Robin sighed, he was weak and tired and he didn't feel like going to his room. So he decided to sit against the wall, thinking about the trial two weeks ago at Radiant Garden. He remembered the crowd at the entrance of the building, shouting and cursing at him. Some of them were trying to get close to him or would throw rocks or dirt at him. He also heard his new nickname appear in the crowd; "The Cursed Child". Handcuffed, Robin was going at a slow pace since he could barely walk on his injured legs and more than once a well aimed rock something else hit this body.

Luckily for him the guards were preventing people from getting to him so that they could choke him or do something worse. And while this was all happening the eight year old kept his gaze firmly to the ground, his mind only focused on the upcoming trial.

As soon as he was inside the building the shouting and screaming slowly died away. "Come on, you!" The guard closest to him firmly said as he tightly grabbed his arm, trying to pick up the pace. Stumbling along the way, Robin was led through a series of hallways until they finally arrived at court room number zero, only preserved for the most dangerous criminals. It was a large circular room with several stages. On several stages to the sides were the seats for the attendants, which in this case were easily over three hundred people. Opposite to the entrance, high above the ground, sat the Council of Judges.

The room was flooded with conversing people, almost all of them higher-ups at the IWA. However, as soon as the boy stepped in the room he was met with an ominous silence. Only stern and hateful looks were directed towards him.

The young boy made his way to the middle of the room where he had to step on a large magical seal so that his powers could be suppressed. The guards now put the chains on two stakes to his left and right sides. The chains were just long enough so that he could move his cuffed hands. When they were certain there was no possibility he could escape, most of the guards left the middle of the room and two were stationed at the entrance.

At this moment Robin could feel his energy gradually being absorbed by the magic seal. It wasn't like he could do anything in the first place as he was still very weak from the battle a week ago. Nonetheless he was still strong enough to stand up.

He decided to take a brief look around him. There were some familiar faces in the room. Some of which he fought themselves. Almost all of them were sitting behind the large bench at the Council of Judges, though. He recognized the Keyblade Guardians, the higher-ups of Radiant Garden, several leaders of the worlds in the IWA and other important people in the large organization.

The Keyblade Guardians, which at this moment consisted of Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, King Mickey also as the representative of Disney World, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas.

The Ten Guardians of the capital; Dilan, Even, Auleus, Ienzo, Isa, Lea, Myde, Rould, Lumaria and Elenar.

Also present in the council were Donald, Goofy, Leon Squallhart, Cloud Strife and other representatives from the allied worlds.

In the middle of the Council the three leaders of the IWA were seated; Grand Master Eraqus, The Great Sorcerer Yen-Sid and the Sage-King of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise.

Suddenly a look of surprise was on the boy's face. Many of the onlookers turned to the direction where the boy was looking and saw two people whom they never had expected to see.

"I can't believe they're doing this." Kairi said to Sora as she was looking at Robin from the attendants seats. "If they don't take those cuffs off of him I will personally go there and..."

"Calm down." Sora said as he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "He'll be fine. You know what Master Eraqus said, right?"

"Well yeah, but still..." Sora looked at Kairi and he saw worry was evident on her face. He took her hand in his' and he looked her straight in the eyes. "When this is all over we'll go back to the islands just like we planned." Sora said to further ease her worry.

"I sure hope so..." Kairi said, still unsure, as she and her husband returned their gaze to Robin.

"Come on Master Eraqus, We're counting on you." Sora thought to himself as the trial seemed to begin.

"Let the trial begin!" Yen Sid stated to the whole courtroom as the talking slowly faded away again. Robin now looked up at the Council.

"Robin Sirei Hikari, you are charged with attempted murder, the destruction of several IWA bases, and of being a key member of the Dark Order. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Robin said with a clear voice and lifeless eyes gazing at the Grand Master.

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the creaking of an opening door. Before he knew it, a tall figure appeared at the doorway.

Kairi Hikari looked at her son with mixed curiosity and worry. Her worry only intensified when she saw his "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she bent down to have a look at him.

"Nothing. I was just a little bit thirsty." The boy said in an attempt to avoid the whole matter. But Kairi was unconvinced and put her hand on his forehead. She immediately sensed his distress.

"That's not the only reason, isn't it?" She asked as if it was a statement. Robin then sighed as he looked to his right side so that he could avoid her gaze. He didn't like to worry her but she always insisted.

"Maybe..." He answered with a small voice. Kairi frowned. Unfortunately her son was always like this. She always had to dig deeper to get it out of him. She couldn't blame him though, the boy was was still adjusting to them and his new life. They may have saved him from the Dark Order but Robin was far from okay. Only now she and Sora could see the aftereffects of all the things their son had to go through when he was in the Dark Order.

Robin looked down and stayed silent. Kairi could feel he was very tired and weak. She didn't know what to do. Should she send him back to bed or should she talk more with him?

Unbeknownst to her, Robin hadn't slept for three nights in a row. He was so sick of it. He just wanted some sleep. Every night the boy was trying to fight the sleepiness but he always ended up sleeping. A few minutes was usually enough for the nightmares to give him a rough waking.

"Well, how about I tuck you in so you can sleep again, huh?" Kairi suggested, not knowing the full extents of his nightmare problem.

At this suggestion Robin's head shot up and panic was clearly shown on his face. He didn't want to enter those nightmares again at all costs. He would rather die than experiencing something like that again. In his desperation, he did something that he thought he would never do.

"No." The boy said with fear clearly etched in his voice. Kairi was surprised by this sudden reaction. She had never expected something like this from her son.

"I just want them to go away." He continued with a trembling voice. Kairi had to uncover this. She never had a chance like this. "Them?" She asked.

Robin hesitated a bit before answering. "The nightmares..." He admitted with his gaze glued to the ground. Kairi knew there was more.

"How long?" She asked in a simple manner so that he wouldn't feel pressure. "Two weeks." The boy answered. This had shocked the young mother even more. Her son was having nightmares for two weeks and she didn't know anything. Suddenly she felt like she failed miserably as a mother.

"I keep seeing it." Robin suddenly said as he turned to face his mother. Kairi looked her son straight in the eye as she listened to him.

"I keep seeing his face as he smiles at me. He smiles while he is killing you. While he is killing you and him." He said as tears began to well at his eyes. She knew he was talking about his father. "I don't want him to kill you." Robin said between sobs as the tears were now freely streaming down his face.

Kairi Hikari was shocked beyond belief. Not only did she found out that Robin was having nightmares about his past, but now she had discovered that she and Sora meant a lot to him. It made her chest a little bit warm knowing that he really cared for them. But that wasn't important. Right now she had to do something about this.

Robin was still crying when he suddenly felt a pair of arms around him, pulling him to his mother's body. He didn't even try to resist. He was too tired for that. The boy just buried his face in her chest, letting his feelings flow out.

Kairi was stroking his soft, auburn hair that was so much like hers in terms of color. She continued to soothe him until she came up with a solution.

She stood up with Robin still in her arms. She laid his small head on her shoulder. Robin wrapped his arms around her neck so he wouldn't fall. He didn't even care anymore. For now he would let his mother do with him what she wanted.

Kairi closed got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her and Sora's room. Once inside she could hear her husband's soft snores. Sora was sleeping peacefully like always. That lazy bum...

She carefully laid her son on her side of the bed. He was still sobbing in her chest. There was also a minor problem. On their bed were only two pillows. She would have gotten it herself but she couldn't leave Robin behind like this.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" She heard her sleepy husband say. Apparently Sora had sensed his son's distress in his sleep. Kairi thanked the heavens for Sora's acute senses.

"I"ll tell you later." She whispered. "Sora, can you get Robin's pillow? I kinda forgot it." She continued. Sora, understanding the situation, left the room to fetch the thing.

It took only a few seconds until Sora came back in the room, carrying his son's pillow and blanket in his arms. He laid them in the middle of the bed between him and his wife so she could lay Robin on it.

But the boy didn't want to let go of his mother. So Kairi continued to caress his head as Robin was drifting off to sleep.

Sora intently watched his son with blank look. Inside his mind a myriad of emotions were happening. He was a little bit shocked to be honest. He never saw the boy in a state like this. The stoic and indifferent Robin he had known these last weeks were no more. Now he saw what his son truly was. A tormented and broken soul that had lived the darkest horrors of the universe. It eerily reminded him of himself, but only worse...

The two parents watched as their child slowly fell to sleep. Robin looked like a wreck. He probably hadn't had a good nights sleep in a long time.

Sora looked at his wife with a questioning look. "He was in the bathroom. I sensed his fluctuating energy." She whispered.

"He looks like a wreck. Looks like this night wasn't an exception." Sora said as he tried to sense Robin's feelings. He sighed. As always the boy's mind was like a maze. You never could get a good read on Robin Hikari.

"Sora, don't just delve into his mind like that!" Kairi whispered loudly. "Why do you always try that?"

"I just want to help him Kairi. You know that there is no other way with him." Sora whispered with a serious look.

"I know. But you remember what happened the last time, right?" She said remembering her son's disappointment. "Let's just sleep for now. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Right..." Sora said dissatisfied. He would find out truth about his son tomorrow. For now they just had to endure.


End file.
